Called In
by mcdreamymchobbit
Summary: Addek smut! I'm terrible at summaries so i'm not writing one. Addison/Derek porn!


**Hi everyone! Just wrote this for anyone interested in some ADDEK SMUT! xD Took about an hour so its slightly sh*t. Also not beta-ed or whatever. Thanks =]**

**Disclamer: Sadly I don't own the characters and if I did they would have hot sex all the time!**

Derek was bored and horny; all he could think about was teasing his beautiful wife or having his wife tease him. Either way, he was still horny and eager for her to come home. He had woken up early hours that morning, to his wife Addison, gently shaking him and telling him that she got called into work to deliver another baby and that she would call him as soon as she was finished.

Unfortunately she forgot to call him and decided to go and have a nap in the on call room.

Derek decided that he would call her and see what she was up to. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed Addison's number. Addison awoke from feeling her cell phone vibrate against her groin. She looked at the screen and noticed it was Derek calling. Addison giggled as she flipped it open.

"Hey babe." Addison said after she had stopped giggling.

"Why hello my favourite redhead." Replied a grinning Derek.

"You mean your only redhead, besides, why are you sucking up to me?" Addison wondered.

"Because I miss you, haven't seen you all day, horny, hard and want you with me right now." Derek said as he looked down at his pants that were tight at the crotch.

" Well…. your not the only one that's horny, I've been wanting you for over 3 hours. Besides it didn't help that my cell phone was on vibrate and vibrated against my pussy." Addison knew this talk was going to turn dirty as soon as she realized both were horny and wanting each other.

Derek grinned. "Is the door locked?"

"Yes. Why?" Addison question huskily, which drove Derek crazier for her.

"My body's aching for you." Derek whispered into the cell phone.

Addison doubled check that the door was locked then laid back onto the small bed bunk. "And my body is aching for you too, but your not here right now so I guess I'll just have to take care of myself right now until I get home to you."

"You're making me unbelievably hard Addie."

"Would I make you harder if I starting talking more dirty to you while I touch myself?" Addison said as she slipped a hand into her scrubs.

"Yes!" Derek just about yelled into his cell phone as he heard Addison on the other end moaning. Everyone thought Addison was a prude. Little did they know she was up for anything kinky.

"Hey Derek?" Addison said with a breathy moan.

"Yes Yes….I'm here." Derek quickly replied and unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing hard cock into one hand.

"Mmm I'm slowly rubbing my wet clit and thinking about you." She needed Derek more then anything right now.

"Mmm and I'm jerking my hard cock and thinking about you baby. God it feels so good. I wish you were here." Derek quickly slid his hands from the head of his throbbing member right down to the base of his shaft, starring at the sexy picture of Addison on his table top next to his bed. I didn't take long till Derek was moaning and groaning into the phone while coming all over his hand.

"That is so not fun, you just done that quickly and I'm still laying here with my fingers doing the work. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for the fingers, its just you finished and I'm not." Addison pouted.

"Well I finished quickly because I'm on my way to touch, rub, lick and taste my sexy wife." He said with a smirk on his face.

Addison giggle, she loved being playful with Derek. It had gotten them in trouble one too many times but life was more exciting like this.

"Then you better hurry because you don't want this sexy wife to be waiting too long." And with Addison saying that, they both said their goodbyes as Derek jumped into his car and drove off.

Moments later Derek arrived at the hospital and jogged to where Addison said she was. He softly knocked on the door, she knew it was her husband so she made her way over and unlocked the door.

"Hey naughty girl." He passionately kissed her, running his fingertips through her silky hair as his tongue penetrated her soft lips. Addison let out a low moan as their tongues danced together. Derek gently slipped his hand into her open blouse, caressing her hard nipples. Addison began to squirm with want and Derek knew exactly what she was wanting. Moving his hand down between her thighs he felt her damp panties, smelling his wife's arousal made Derek instantly hard.

"Hey naughty boy." She said, slamming him up against the wall. She needed him now!

Derek then lightly placed Addison onto the bed and pulled down her scrub pants and dripping wet panties as she took off his pants and tight boxers. He pulled Addison on top and placed her on his lower stomach. He wanted to touch her, but loved when she touched herself and he watched.

"You should show me what you were doing when we are on the phone" Derek whispered, gazing into the bright blue orbs that were starting to darken with desire.

As soon as he had said that, she moved her hand down between her legs and started to rub herself as she watched Derek's reaction. Addison could feel her husbands cock hardening more and more beneath her. She then felt Derek's hand snaking under her and he started to tease her clit with his warm soft fingers. Addison grabbed his hand with hers and guided it deep inside of her.

"I never knew you could be so horny at work" Derek grinned as he curled his fingers inside her and rubbed against her swollen g-spot.

Before she could even reply she was on the edge of ecstasy, feeling her orgasm approaching. Derek thrust two fingers deep into her pussy and made her yelp in pleasure. Seeing her juices coating his fingers was enough to just about make him cum. Addison started thrusting her hips to his movements. She slammed down on his fingers as she rubbed her clit faster.

"Oh Derek! I'm gonna cum." She moaned as she felt him add another digit into her tight opening.

"Open your eyes baby, you look beautiful when you cum." Derek kissed her eyelids as they fluttered open and she bit down on her lower lip. Addison moaned as she felt her inner walls clench around his fingers, letting her warm juices drip down them. A flushed satisfied Addison slumped against Derek's chest in her pre-orgasmic state.

"Thank you babe." Addison giggled as Derek grinned at how wet his fingers were.

"Your most definitely welcome, I love watching you orgasm. You get amazingly wet." Derek smirked as he raised his fingers to his mouth, his tongue snaking out to lick up Addison's juices off his fingers. She blushed as she watched Derek lap up all her cum.

"Derrrrrek." she laughed as his grin spread wider. "Your so naughty!"

"I can't help that you taste so good, Just wait till we get home so I can have desert after dinner." He said as he flicked her a sexy wink.

Addison smiled, rising from the bunk bed to grab her clothes from the cold floor. She slipped them on within a minute and smirked at Derek through heavy lidded eyes.

"Oh you wont be having desert tonight Der, I'll be too busy giving you a mind-blowing blowjob." Addison replied as she opened the door, leaving a open-mouthed Derek sitting on the bed. She walked out with an extra sway to her hips and a grin plastered on her face.

**Please take a minute to review. Any feedback is appreciated as long as its not negative lol. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also looking for a beta for future work if anyone wants more stories or chapters? Thanks for reading :D xx **


End file.
